


结发

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 史昂摇摇头，决意把没有答案的问题永远的藏进心里的那颗种子，接着一起满满生长，盘根错节长成秘密的珍宝，然后他携起让叶的手，在感受到对方用力的回握后，就无声无息的微笑起来。
Relationships: Aries Shion/Crane Yuzuriha





	结发

【起】  
史昂醒来的时候，小小的穆已经爬上书桌，正好奇的盯着一叠发黄的册子，不同于冰冷的文书，册子上有着反复抚摸的痕迹，那些痕迹散出温暖的气息，然后穆看向史昂问及这是什么。  
于是史昂将穆抱进怀里，将册子一页一页徐徐展开，每一张光彩流动的面孔之后都是惊心动魄和刹如流星的人生，都是在时间长河里越洗越明晰的回忆，穆安安静静的听着老师讲起年轻时轰轰烈烈的故事，直到翻至最后一页时整个书房陷入漫长的安静。  
穆抬手抚摸纸上的笔迹，神采飞扬的少女似乎裹挟着草原的风，会从厚厚的故纸鲜活起来，出现到他们面前，绽放与格桑花一样美好的笑容来。  
在很多年以后，穆独自行走在空寂的帕米尔高原，一路上看过繁花，听到牧歌，他忽而忆起幼年的这段往事，那栩栩如生的画面又呈现于眼前，作画人辗转于笔尖的情绪应是——名为爱。

【承】  
驻守圣域的教皇生涯已经过去泰半，休战期间的工作也因为日趋熟练的缘故变得轻松起来，因而在空闲之时，史昂就喜欢上用画画来打发时间，以回忆勾勒轮廓，以怀念描上色彩，他有时也会带着画作悄悄潜往庐山，与唯一还在世的战友交换这种心情。  
一开始童虎还会半开玩笑的调侃他拙劣的画技，随着时间愈久画技精进，话题就变成了关于故人究竟是什么模样的争论来，童虎翻着一张又一张的画作，偶尔甚至会上手自己去修改两笔，东方的水墨风格混在西式油画里不知道为何却意外不显突兀，反倒是生出了奇妙的契合感。  
然后童虎在翻过几张后就停下了笔，不言不语的对着画像盯了半晌，轻而又轻的叹息了一声，史昂在低头泡茶并不知道他到底看到了哪里，只管笑着说道：“你是不是觉得我技巧太差，连你的回春妙笔都救不了了。”  
“不是……只是太出色了。”童虎将那页纸推往好友的面前，也摆正了原本嘻嘻哈哈的态度：“没有人会比你更清楚她的样子，也没有人能让你在笔下流落出那么浓烈的感情来。”  
童虎的语调让史昂想起很久很久以前，布满天空的致命油画美不胜收，散发着摄人心魄的绝望光辉，整片大地笼罩在冥王画笔的阴影之下，他们一步一步走在通往最终决战的荆棘路上，狂风自身后卷起吹动史昂与让叶的长发，系成一处解不开的结，同行的童虎忽而提起家乡的一句话：“结发受长生，恩爱两不疑。”  
让叶居然就难得的露出羞赧的表情，虽然一瞬即逝却也让脸颊的红晕种进了史昂的心底，而史昂就赶紧敲打着童虎的肩膀顾左右而言他的说着都在朝不保夕的路上，还开些莫名其妙的玩笑真是不合时宜云云。  
想到这里，史昂感慨着：“不止是你，他们也与我说过类似的话来。你们个个都是火眼金睛，只有我自己身在局中才没看清。”  
童虎似是想起了那个自哈迪斯城一战就再无踪迹的徒弟，他愣了愣没头没脑的说道：“你们这些年来过的很好。”

【转】  
史昂开始回忆最后一次见到让叶的情景，圣域在此一役中损失惨重，唯二幸存的两名黄金圣斗士领了各自接下来的工作，在一顿抚今追昔的告别后，童虎独自前往庐山看守魔星塔，史昂则成为教皇驻守圣域。  
让叶在暖人欲醉的黄昏时刻到达圣域，夕阳从身后剪出一片长长的影子沿着石砖蔓延到史昂的脚下，他抬起头看到的是曾朝夕相对的少女已经卸下铠甲，只着简单利落的练功服，她对他说大家都觉得教皇大人独自支撑圣域太过辛苦，所以都吵着闹着要来帮忙，毕竟……少女笑得比烈日还温暖：“圣域是我们每个人的家。”  
“……好。”史昂只短短的回应了几个音节，十八岁的教皇大人有着在战场上视死如归的孤勇，此刻却不敢在心爱之人面前表露心意，他终是没有问出那句话——究竟在你心里是如何想，偏要把自己前来的原因隐藏在“大家”的背后，以及，你是否可以一直留在这里陪伴我。  
失去圣斗士能力的众人无法在圣域停留太长的时间，在协助史昂将事务步上正轨后就陆续离开，亚特拉作为新一代嘉米尔的族长，背负着责任与希望回到了高原，还未完全长开的身形还有些瘦弱，史昂抬起头看向坚持要最后一个离开的让叶：“我对他的要求是不是太过严厉了？”  
同龄的姑娘总会显得更为成熟一些，让叶摇了摇头：“你也不比他大上几岁。”  
“你……”史昂摇摇头，决意把没有答案的问题永远的藏进心里的那颗种子，接着一起满满生长，盘根错节长成秘密的珍宝，然后他携起让叶的手，在感受到对方用力的回握后，就无声无息的微笑起来。  
他们站在圣域的最顶点看着脚下的重峦叠嶂，看着头顶的清朗天气，风从四面八方涌来，将彼此的祝福吹成融为一处的温暖，也只有飘荡的风和寂寥的圣域记录着未尽之言，听到了心底的话。  
史昂会时常想起让叶离开时的样子，他见过很多种面孔，见过很多种表情，唯独那一眼里的情绪层叠到他分析不出，那一眼里的细节都记得分毫部落。  
之后圣域与嘉米尔书信来往不绝，他们却再也没有见过一面，在圣域的时光常常模糊到让人算不清楚，然而山外的时间一刻不停也不会回头，让叶的最后一封信内容不如往常那样絮絮说起家乡的往事。  
给师兄的信里写道：“近来总会想起过去的时候，会想起早早离开的朋友，会想起每个人年轻时的脸，会想起那年离开圣域后总想着要再来找你却始终都没成行，想陪在你身边。”  
再没有来自家乡的回音后，史昂将这张印上让叶最后人生痕迹的信纸连同过去的书信一同封存进了锦盒，也终于将年少时的心动与绵延的相思都收贮了起来，

【合】  
回忆里的嘉米尔有着最好的景色，最好的师傅，最好的同门，闲来无事之时，史昂会和让叶与砥草一同在山野里冒险，偶尔马尼戈特出现也会带着他们玩出更多新鲜的花样，赛奇与白礼见状也不过是无奈的摇头接着继续纵容他们的行为，说着并不会有人遵守的嘱咐。  
在光阴的轨迹里一同成长起来的不止是身体与力量，还有暗自破土而出疯狂滋长的情深意长，然而识得心意却未必能坦然心意，史昂在很近的距离远远的看着让叶，想着也许有一天他就可以和师妹解甲归田过上平凡的生活，想着到时候再与她慢慢展开这份心意，可是这样的心愿听来容易，却始终太奢侈了。史昂尚不知道，在自己的身后，也有着追随的视线，有着徘徊的目光。  
在前往圣域的前夜，史昂追随着萤火虫的方向找到正坐在草海中的让叶，少女的手臂还未刺上深色的纹身，月色晕成一片片银色的雾气笼在两人身上，史昂捧出一把花，格桑花与紫苑交缠在一起，让叶眉目轻动：“师兄，我明白。”  
下一秒，为避免压坏了鲜嫩的花束，让叶小心翼翼的拥抱史昂的双肩，此刻的萤火虫正迎着天空肆意飞翔，如天上星落在地上，如怀中人变心中人。  
——那亦是我与她靠的最近的一次——不，只要心在一起，即使隔着山海，也是在一起——史昂拖着沉重的长袍走上星楼，漫天的繁星是当年的萤火，披洒一人满身的月光也曾照到过两个人的肩膀，家乡的花又到了盛开的季节，而拥抱的温度也从未散去。  
史昂抬起头来望着看不见尽头的东方，即使从未说过一个与爱有关的词汇，然而与爱有关的点点滴滴都将陪伴他从容的穿越过去，走向未来，走向另一次相遇的开始。

【结】  
两百多年的岁月会染白两鬓的发，会弄皱光滑的皮肤，会移山倒海，会物是人非，却独独做不到摧毁感情与回忆，做不到消磨勇气与梦想，做不到将少年时的心愿与爱情都一一拆散。  
梦里的史昂回到了十八岁，意气风发的年龄，无垠的高原在脚下，广阔的天空在头顶，飒爽的风吹动阳光洒在少女金色的发上，她说起他曾在心里反复无数遍的话语，蓝灰色的瞳孔里闪烁着一束又一束的光华，然后——  
史昂伸出了手，让叶的惊讶一闪而过，继而了然的与他十指紧扣，接着他们牵着手穿过平原，穿过山谷，穿过很长很长的时光，金色的战衣旁始终相依着一道银色的锋芒，在决战之际他们一起奔赴向未知的天地，然后幸得凯旋归来。  
最后是在圣域漫长且平静的相伴，他们看着彼此逐渐苍老，看着眼底浮起不散的雾，他们可以把长长的发丝编成同心结，系上一年又一年的缠绵情思，直到终有一人带着圆满先离开，而另一个人在孤独的长路上前行，慢慢靠近重逢的彼岸。  
这一场戏码在史昂的心里无数遍的排演，以至于他可以熟悉到每一个细节，将他原本的遗憾都一一填满。  
小小的穆回过头去，看到老师沉睡的脸上带着满足的笑意，于是他小心翼翼的跳下桌子，轻轻的退出了书房。  
身后的天地锁住的是史昂从未远离过的爱与梦。  
——END——

后记：格桑花，紫菀属。紫苑，亦写作紫菀。紫苑在日语中的罗马音：shion。


End file.
